The Living Dead
by Agent Grayson
Summary: "You want to know who I am, kid?" Red X shifted slightly, obviously nervous. "Then here you have it." / Someone's behind that mask. Someone Robin knows, and everyone's about to find out who it is.


Adopted from ZombieSlayer101

Ch 1

Something was wrong.

Even Beast Boy could see that. The alley they were in was silent, still, almost like it was frozen in time. There was no sign of the thief they were trying to catch. No sign that the thief had even walked in there.

It's like Red X had vanished into thin air.

But Robin's trained eye caught just the smallest glance of a cape, heard the smallest rustle of clothes that showed, yes, someone was there.

Someone was moving around, teasing the Titans, trying to show them there was someone better than them. But Robin wouldn't be harassed like that. Especially not by a lowlife thief like Red X.

He couldn't deny the tension in the air, like something about this chase was different than the rest. Like something was out of place, a dot of black on a white surface.

They stayed still, watching warily around the alley, trying to pinpoint Red's man's breathing was soft, but it seemed to echo through their ears, coming from each direction, each crack in the wall, each dark corner.

The sound of boots against pavement brought all their attention to a person in front of them. They recognized the black cape with its bottom shredded to pieces, and that arrogant posture that was ready to take whatever was given to him.

"Red X," Robin hissed under his breath, but he didn't move. He didn't order his Titans to 'Go!' He waited. He waited because Red X wasn't even facing them. It was his back, still and straight, that they could see.

He waited because, even in the dark, Robin could catch the reflection of light against strawberry blond hair. He could see the soft wind blowing the slightly long hair to one side, almost creating an illusion of peacefulness.

He waited because Red X didn't have his mask.

Everyone winced as the stolen object slipped from Red's hands and hit the ground, shattering into a million glass shards around his feet.

The man chuckled, and for the first time, his voice sounded human. Without the mask on, his voice sounded normal, something that belonged in the halls of a school, in the crowd of a mall, in the warmth of a home.

His voice sounded… familiar.

Robin had a hunch that he knew this guy, because that voice sounded like a voice he heard every day. But yet, at the same time, it sounded like a voice he almost forgot. Something so close but so far.

"The Golden Boy," Red X said, breaking Robin's train of thought. "The Boy Wonder. Batman's precious little clone. I can only guess what will happen when you find out what I've managed to do."

Robin stared at the man, unsure what to do. "Red?"

"I should have told you sooner," the thief said morbidly. "Kid, I should have told you when it happened. But I didn't. Shame on me."

"Red?" Robin took a cautious step forward. Something was wrong with him, they could clearly see that.

"You want to know who I am, kid?" Red X shifted slightly, obviously nervous. "Then here you have it."

He turned around, but every second that passed as he moved seemed to last a thousand years. Each squeak that his sole made against the floor seemed to travel through the alley, sending shivers down every living being's back. He faced them, showing his strong jaw, his high cheekbones, his lips that were turned into a slight frown. But his eyes were still hidden.

"You-you're still wearing a mask." Beast Boy bit his lip in confusion.

But to Robin, time seemed to stop, freezing every molecule, every dust particle floating in the air. Screw the mask. He recognized that face anyway. Heck, he would have recognized that mask anywhere. He wasn't sure how he hadn't recognized the man before, when now it was so painfully obvious.

He choked back a sob.

It was that face. Something he never thought he would see again. Something that faded to the back of his mind, something that took effort- too much effort- to remember. It was a person that he could never think of saying again, because he left. He was gone.

He was dead.

Loud and careless shoes were heard as Robin flung himself at the person, the few silent tears breaking free of his defenses. The bird felt the strong sturdy shoulders under his arms, the warmth of the man's skin, the feel of the man's hair brushing the side of his face. He could hear soft and shallow puffs of air escape the thief, his own chest heaving in harmony. And most of all, as he felt a strong arm close around him, he heard the thu-dump of the man's heart beating underneath a layer of flesh.

"Jason."

The word was a whisper, but it seemed to travel on the wind, the odd mood filling with relief and love. The leader seemed to relax, letting himself melt in his lost one's arms, afraid to let the moment go, afraid that it wouldn't last forever.

His fear was met as a click rang out through the emptiness, a small rim of metal meeting the side of his head.

"But now, I have an offer." Red X pushed the gun harder into his skull, making it known that it was there, and it was real. "A choice. And you, Robin, are the lucky contestant."

The team tensed at Robin's vulnerable state, but the bird in danger could not bring himself to care. His brother was safe. His brother was with him. Here. In Jump City. He didn't care that his brother was doing this. He deserved it for not saving his life. For not being there, even when he promised he would be.

Robin was aware of wet lips on his ear, the warm humid breath of his family member breathing down the side of his neck.

"Join me."

The voice cracked with emotion, a single tear that glittered and shined in the darkness slipped under the red mask and onto Robin's shoulder. He felt the arms around him quiver, holding in unspoken feelings as X attempted to regain his poise. The weapon pressed harder against Robin's head.

"Or die."

Four bodies stilled in anticipation, one waited in patience, while a final one tightened uncomfortably, his heart seemingly failing with disappointment.

The crowbar came again and again onto the boy's body, his cries for help and pleads for mercy lost in the dark corners of forgotten lands. Its rapid breathing becoming shallow and raspy as the body became more and more deformed; the once proud uniform now shredded and blood stained, no longer a symbol of authority and justice.

The deafening sound of the bomb was heard as sirens filled the air, and as Good pushed its way through, life was already lost. The soul becoming one with the wind, becoming one of the millions that whispered among the dead, confused and fading as time went on.

He had lost him once. He would lose him again. But before that happened, he would savor the moments in between, becoming the family he hadn't been before, becoming the shield that saved men in war. He could finally finish this chapter, move on to the next, and watch as the book came to an end. Then he would pick up a new one and start over.

"You didn't even need to offer."

As I said in the beginning, this was adopted from ZombieSlayer101 with their permission. Updates will be slow because of school work and my ADHD. ~AgentGrayson


End file.
